Attack of the Stormwings
by Daine Crow
Summary: First fanfic! Daine finds out surprising and important news, then battles the Stormwings with Numair. Please review!
1. Strange Stormwings

The Wildmage toured the grounds of Mindelan, in her form of an eagle. She was so high up that the forests and castles looked only like smears of greens, grays, and browns. Then she saw a bright glint followed by another. Curious, she flew down to investigate, and landed on the ground in front of the Stormwing.

"Now what are _you_ doing in _Mindelan_?" she asked the Stormwing suspiciously. The only thing that was special about the fief was that the second female knight of the realm, Keladry of Mindelan, was from there.

"But what is an eagle such as yourself doing here? Spying for the King, I suppose?" The Stormwing teased.

Daine Sarrasri winced. Even though she had come to realize that Stormwings weren't all that bad, she still very much disliked them. Stormwings were immortals who could not be killed by death or old age, part-humans with glinting metal feathers, and not to mention a horrible odor, who preyed upon fear of battle, and the aftermath of it.

"The Scanran war's over; what do you want from Mindelan?" Daine voiced her thoughts.

"Em…uh…We're…just looking for some battle."

Daine finally understood. "But don't you know where the battles always take place?"

The Stormwing's human face flinched. That confirmed Daine's thoughts. Something unusual was taking place here, for the easy going Stormwings to be so anxious.

"What do you know, you're just a mortal!" At that the Stormwing started flying away.

Quickly Daine shape-shifted back into normal form, strung her bow, took an arrow, and loosed. She had carried her gear in a pack, just to be ready, if anything like this did happen. But she wasn't quick enough. Though she had trained herself to be very fast at shape-shifting, she wasn't that fast so that she could beat a Stormwing who was already in air, and well beyond her range.

The Stormwing jeered at her. Turning beet red, she gazed down her length and winced yet again. After she shape-shifted, she never quite knew how to get her clothes back on fast enough to not be embarrassed. She got them out and went behind a bush to dress. When she emerged, the Stormwing was still there, waiting for her. Now Daine's suspicions increased.

Judging her look correctly, the Stormwing said, "Oh, _don't_ be surprised! I knew you'd come chasing after me if I didn't answer you, so I decided to spare my energy!"

Daine grinned. The Stormwings had learned to know her well, from all her encounters with them. "So…" she trailed off, inviting him to tell her what the immortals were doing in Mindelan.

The Stormwing sighed. He seemed to contemplate which way he should start explaining. Finally he said, "We Stormwings are tired of people – and gods – treating us like all we are are battle haunters, and we want to be better understood as who we really are. As you yourself have come to realize, it is our nature to be who we are."

"But why are you in Mindelan?" Daine interrupted. Her mind calculated all through this, but she didn't understand where the Stormwing was leading with his talk.

The Stormwing looked down. "We have decided to kidnap Keladry of Mindelan."

"What!" Daine shrieked. "How are you going to be understood if you _kidnap Keladry_!"

"We will be noticed," the Stormwing said gravely.

"But you will be noticed in the wrong way!" Daine understood none of the Stormwing's plans.

"Maybe the gods and mortals will come to realize…" he trailed off. Daine saw a tear on the human face. Her eyes bulged. Stormwings never cried!

"No. You should make another plan because Keladry will not be harmed." Daine had taken a liking to Kel during the Scanran war. The girl had commanded a refugee camp, and Daine had helped her. Kel never wanted to harm anyone. The only reason the Stormwings wanted her as their prey was because she was important to the realm.

No. Something was wrong here. If they wanted to take an important person, why hadn't they taken Alanna, the King's Champion, also known as the Lioness, or Daine herself? She had to tell King Jonathan of this strange occurrence.

"Excuse me," Daine said to the Stormwing, and went back behind the bush to shape-shift back into an eagle. When she got back to her landing spot, the Stormwing was gone.

Shaking her head, the Wildmage flapped her wings and flew back to Corus, where King Jonathan sat at his desk, reading reports from the Scanran border.


	2. Plans and News

Daine knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Daine came in.

Seeing the look on her face, King Jonathan looked up from the reports. "What troubles you, Daine? You've got that look on your face."

Daine told him of her encounter with the Stormwing. The king frowned and summoned Alanna the Lioness. She was in Corus this week, getting her next assignment from the king. She came in, with the look on her face that Daine and Jonathan correctly interpreted.

"Are we interrupting something, Alanna?" asked the king with that sweet tone in his voice that Daine knew Alanna disliked.

"Yes, sire." The Champion's tone was annoyed, not angry, happily. Everyone in Tortall knew what would happen if someone messed with Alanna's temper.

Jonathan got down to business. He explained Daine's story to Alanna. The Champion frowned.

"I suppose we will also need Numair…" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Alanna!" the king was surprised. "Surely you don't think that we need _everyone_ from Tortall who is powerful to be at Mindelan! We're still tidying up the Scanran border!"

"Hmm…" Alanna considered. "Well, then I suppose, you don't really need _me_. Everyone knows how well Daine and Numair work together!" Daine blushed.

"Yeah you're right Alanna," said Jonathan teasingly. "You go ahead and take a rest!" He chuckled.

"You little…!" Alanna started.

"Dismissed, Champion!"

"Oh, Jonathan…" muttered Alanna as she walked out of the room. Right after she exited, in came Numair Salmalin, the most powerful mage in Tortall, who apparently knew where he was needed and when. Jonathan explained to Numair the situation. During it, Numair winked at Daine, and she grinned. Since their marriage, Numair had become more easy going, unlike before, when half the time he was conscious of Daine's actions.

"Well, what's your plan?" Numair's tone was more serious now.

"Oh, we haven't thought of one yet," intoned Daine, before Jonathan could say whatever he was going to say. He shot a questioning look at her, and she pretended not to notice. Then she instantly got angry at herself. _What's wrong with me! Why do I keep seeking Numair's attention when we're _married_? I'm acting so _female _nowadays! _

Seeing the look on her face, Numair stopped saying whatever it was that he had been saying, (for Daine was too lost in her thoughts to hear him) and said, "Daine, is something wrong?"

Jonathan caught her eye and held it. Her chin dropped down in shame. "Oh no, Numair!" Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

Numair shrugged. "Daine, do you think your animal spies know where the Stormwing lair is? No… Could you shape-shift into an ant or something…? No…I don't want to put you in danger… Could you then send an ant or another small creature to spy?"

Daine thought this peculiar. Numair never voiced his thoughts aloud, let alone had he ever been so anxious when planning something.

"Yes, Numair, that's good for now. Do you need any troops or companies of the Queen's Riders or King's Own?" said Jonathan.

"Hmm… well, I think I'll need a company of the Queen's Riders," said Numair.

"Yes," added Daine. "I think we should take one of the companies who has the best archers in it. I think Thayet's Dogs will be good?"

"Yes, they're good archers," said Jonathan decidedly. "Then it's settled?"

Numair and Daine knew a dismissal when they heard it. Before they were out of the room, Jonathan added, "Gods all bless." The new couple grinned.

Once out of the room, the mages both sighed. When people were in the presence of the king, they felt a pressure. Only now did Daine feel some kind of weight in her stomach. She voiced her concern to Numair.

"You must go to a healer at once," replied Numair. Daine sighed. _I should have known this was coming. _"We're on the verge of a battle, Daine! You can't feel the least bit of pressure or pain _before_ a battle."

Daine knew it wasn't worth arguing over. He was right. Her legs carried her to the healers' section of the palace and she entered. There she was faced with a new concern, one that didn't seem very pleasant to her. She headed back to where the king's study was. Sure enough, Numair was waiting for her. She told him of the news.

"You're _pregnant_!" Numair's eyes bulged. "But Daine, that's wonderful!"

Daine felt a little relief about knowing that he thought so, but the fact remained clear: They had a battle to fight.

Seeing the look on her face, the mage said, "Didn't the healer give you a charm?"

Thinking that he meant the charm against pregnancy, Daine uneasily replied, "No, well, I didn't think I needed it…I never thought that I could be pregnant…"

"Oh no, Daine! I meant the charm against…" he trailed off.

Knowing what he meant now, Daine sighed with relief. "Yes." The healer had indeed given her a charm against any pain that might occur. "But, Numair, don't you see? We have a battle to fight, and I can't be like this!"

Numair's face turned troubled. "Yes, you're right. Maybe you should stay in Corus."

"No!" The thought frightened her. Thinking about them all, going to fight a great battle, without her…? It troubled her to think that. "Can't I at least tell the animals what to do?"

There was some more argument, but eventually Numair agreed. In all aspects, Daine was needed. And there was also no way that she could reach the Mindelan animals from Corus.


	3. At Mindelan

So they set out, on foot, with Thayet's Dogs at their backs. They tried to remain discreet, so no Stormwings would see them and know what they were up to. They tried to keep from any battles, because their strength had to be saved. Indeed, they found none. Numair used a little of his magic to make them invisible. Since there weren't many of them, he didn't use too much of his strength, and overnight each day it was restored anyway. On the fifth day, Numair wanted to take the first nightly watch when Daine said,

"Numair! You've been overworking yourself too much! Let me take the first watch! I haven't taken any so far!"

Numair sighed and turned away from blowing out the fire with magical water (since no springs were nearby). "Daine, you can't. You're pregnant! I couldn't risk that! I'm already overworking you!"

"Will you at least summon another watcher? Come on, Numair…" she trailed off purposely.

"Oh, all right!" the mage exclaimed. "Aynna? Can you do first watch?" Seeing Numair and Daine, the Rider understood. "Yessir." Daine felt she had won this battle. But that wasn't so.

The next morning she woke up to screeches of "Veralidaine Sarrasri!" and "What did you think you were doing!" "Do you think we're on vacation!" "You're not the only one that needs Numair!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the mage shamefully looking down. She knew what had happened.

"You messed the whole watch up! We had to wake Numair in the end!"

"I knew that we shouldn't have gone with a _married _couple!"

That last remark really made Daine upset. She went behind a cluster of bushes to pull herself together. Then Numair walked up to her.

"I'm sorry-" she began, but Numair silenced her.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," he muttered. "I should have known…."

Daine tried to say it wasn't his fault, but he silenced her.

"I know it's hard, Daine. I really am sorry." With that he walked away, not letting her say anything.

After she came out from behind the bushes, she was greeted not with accusations, but with "sorries". She smiled a tiny smile and went to start breakfast. She didn't want to argue with the Riders. Thayet's Dogs were also known for their stubbornness.

On that day they reached Mindelan. Stormwings were everywhere. They set up camp in one of the forests that surrounded Mindelan.

"Should we make the Mindelan people aware of what is going to happen?" asked Daine.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Aynna, you take five Riders and I'll go with you. Does that sound good?" said Numair. Daine sighed. She wouldn't be able to do anything! _He's right! _Her mind voice said. _You're pregnant! You should be happy that you're even here!_

"Yes," she replied. "I'll warn the animals, and tell the mice what to do." She started to turn away.

"Daine!" Numair caught her elbow. She turned around and looked straight into his dark eyes. His gaze fell. "I'm sorry. I know you want to do something. No, Daine!" he exclaimed as she started to turn away. "I really am."

"No, I'm sorry, Numair…I didn't think. You're right. Go ahead. I think I'll see enough fighting over here."

Numair grinned a grin filled with sadness, reluctantly let go of her elbow, and rode off with the Riders. Daine turned to do what she did best: talk to animals, and tell them what to do.


	4. Information and Battles

…_Don't get hurt! _She added to the mice. The original idea of ants was impossible because she didn't communicate with insects. She already knew what _she_ was going to do. She would go with the mice.

After she said the goodbyes, she went behind a bush to shape-shift into a mouse. Unfortunately, she could not take her pack with her.

_Ready? _She asked the mice.

_Yes, _replied the lead mouse gravely. His name was Gray, for his color. The mice told Daine that they didn't like long names.

_Are you sure that the Stormwings are in that cave? _Asked Daine. The mice had also told her where the Stormwings' lair was. _Are they all there tonight?_

_Yes, _said Gray's mate, Night. _We heard them enter their lair. We are angry at them for taking over the territory. They are foul beasts._

_Then let's go, _said Daine the Mouse. _But remember, be careful!_

The mice lead the way to a bluff that was covered with trees. Beyond its barrier of trees, there was a cave. As a mouse, Daine smelled the Stormwings' foul odor. The mice crept into the cave from different sides, two by two, and with intervals before the next pair went. It was a slow business, but Daine knew it was the only way. Finally she entered.

The cave was huge. Stormwings lounged everywhere, some fluttering their wings, and some admiring them. There was group that included the male Daine had met, sitting in a circle. Daine crept as close as she dared to them, to listen.

"Maybe we should have asked Uusoae to help."

"No!"

"She would only ruin everything."

"But she could create chaos…" said the first one.

"She would foil our plans, Mickeash!" said the third one.

"But that girl already knows we're up to something!" said the one that was called Mickeash. Daine knew they were talking about her.

"We can't trust Uusoae!" said the second one.

"Eldor's right, Mickeash! Knowing her, she would probably create chaos _against_ us, not _for _us!" the third one said.

"We've got planning to do! Stop talking about Uusoae! If she hears you, she will create chaos for us! Do you want that?" said a fourth Stormwing.

"No, O mighty leader!" chorused all the Stormwings.

"Then get back to planning! If we're to take over, we must plan! All we've been doing the past week is spying on that fool of a girl! When will we kidnap her already!"

Daine was astonished. She crept backwards to the cave wall to think. Take over what? Did the Stormwings mean to take over Tortall? Why would they need to kidnap Kel? If they were trying to kidnap someone powerful, why were they not planning the kidnapping of Alanna?

Daine's mind worked. She knew that Kel's father was also the ambassador of the Yamani islands…. _That's it! _she thought. With Kel gone, herfather would search for her. He did care about her a lot. And with him gone, the Stormwings could do whatever thy wanted! They could assume his shape and tell the Yamanis whatever they wanted to tell them! So it worked two ways! If they wanted to take over Tortall, they could also take over the Yamani islands as well!

Though there was one thing that Daine didn't understand. Why would the Stormwings want to take over anything?

She crept up to the circle again in time to hear the chief Stormwing say,

"WE WILL TAKE OVER THE EASTERN LANDS!" It sounded as a very loud boom to the mice, and they ran from the cave.

When they were back at their camp, Daine saw Numair was back. She was in trouble now.

She shape-shifted, dressed, then walked up to Numair.

"Where have you been?" exclaimed Numair. "I've been searching for you for a half hour!" Seeing tufts of fur still on her, the mage realized what Daine had been up to. "Oh no you didn't…" he trailed off. There was a silence. Then Numair shrieked, "Daine, Daine, _Daine_! I _told _you not to put yourself in danger! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Daine sighed. "But-"

"It'll give the baby wrong ideas!" interrupted Numair.

Daine exclaimed, "Shhh!", but the damage was already done.

"What baby?" asked Aynna, who was closest to them. She didn't get an answer. In perfect unison the Riders all said, "Oh."

There was silence.

Then all of a sudden, a million voices started saying a million different things:

"You should have told us!"

"We didn't want to put you in danger!"

"Daine, Daine, Daine!"

"We should have known there was something wrong…."

"You could have been killed!"

"Why, Daine!"

"SHHHH!"

That last voice was Numair's. Everyone got quiet.

The next day, they all rode to Mindelan, and got set up. Mindelan was the plainest of fiefs. The village was in front of a forest, and the castle behind it. The Riders and mages crossed through the village and forest, and soon got to the castle. They would form a dome-like shape around it, with the Mindelan knights as well, and defend. Scouts were sent, bows were strung, and all other weapons were sharpened.

Soon the scouts raced back, stumbling and tripping over roots, and warned of the attacking Stormwings.

The battle was quick. Only ten of the Riders were wounded, because they had been extra careful, and the Stormwings had been very careless, not to mention how few in numbers the immortals were. Even the least wise thought it suspicious.

Then they were warned about where the rest of the Stormwings were. They were attacking Corus.

But the Riders, Numair, and Daine knew they couldn't make it to Corus.

Even knowing that, Daine insisted on going to Tortall's capital city.

"Daine, no!" was Numair's response to _that_. "Think about the _baby_!"

"Numair, I have to!" said Daine. Her voice was edged with exasperation.

"Daine…!"

"Numair, I've already shape-shifted once, what harm could another shape-shift do?"

Eventually Numair agreed. The newly-wed would shape-shift and fly to Corus, with their packs in their beaks.

When they got to Corus, and the Wildmage had dressed, Daine felt a kicking in her stomach, which after two seconds switched to a slithery feeling, was replaced again by what felt like _antlers_, and so on. She told Numair.

"Why, it's a young shape-shifter!" was the mage's reply.

Daine sighed.

There was a long, dreary battle that followed. Eventually Tortall's side won.

After Daine had the baby, the couple were very preoccupied with the baby girl, and forgot all their earlier troubles.

_The ending I think is a little too short, but I just wanted to finish the story! Please review, so I can make my writing better!_


End file.
